


"Su abuelo"

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [15]
Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conocer abuelos, F/M, M/M, clark ama a todos, conner incomodo, hay que salvar al mundo del mal gusto de clark, jonathan le cuesta aceptar a conner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¿El señor Kent me odia?” preguntó, sintiendo a Clark tensarse.Incómodo evitó la mirada de su padre.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Jonathan "Pa" Kent, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Jonathan "Pa" Kent & Lex Luthor, Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Martha Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, abuelos kent
Series: Conner Luthor [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	"Su abuelo"

**Author's Note:**

> Buenaasss aquí va otro capitulo lamento la espera y ojala les gustes :)

“Martha, trae mi escopeta” ordenó Jonathan 

Era agradable ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Apenas se habían estacionado junto a la granja la puerta del lado de Lex se abrió revelando a un Clark que miraba a ambos Luthor con una sonrisa encantada. Sosteniendo la puerta en un extraño acto de caballerosidad que hizo a Conner mirar divertido al granjero y a Lex suspirar ya rendido a su destino. Sabia que esta visita sería incomoda, el kent más viejo nunca se había llevado bien con él por todos los rencores pasados sin embargo, no se preparó para que Jonathan fuera quien los recibiera, deteniéndose a metros de él con una agradable Martha detrás que le sonreía con cariño a Lex para dar una orden escuchada por años.

Lex puso los ojos en blanco.

Martha puso los ojos en blanco.

Clark nunca le pondría los ojos en blanco a su padre por lo que solo movió la cabeza divertido, para ir abrir la puerta de Conner y ayudar a sacarlo del auto. Tomando la mano del niño que claramente no estaba feliz con toda la atención centrada en él.

“Oh John míralo” respiro encantada Martha.

La mujer siempre había querido tener un nieto.

“Conner ellos son tus abuelos. Ella es tu abuela Martha y él es tu abuelo Jonathan” presentó Clark a lo que Martha se acercó para tomarlo de los hombros y darle un fuerte abrazo que Lex empezó a preocuparse que lo asfixiara o algo, pero recordó que la mujer antes seguía tirando indirectas sobre algún nieto a su hijo por lo que es poco probable que lo asesine después que al fin lo consiguió.

“Santo cielo Martha, deja al pobre niño respirar”

“¡Pero están lindo!” exclama Martha con una sonrisa enamorada “ven, deja que la abuela te sirva un buen trozo de pastel” pide atrayendo automáticamente la atención de Conner quien la siguió como un perrito al interior de la casa ignorando completamente a Lex atrás aun amenazado por la mirada atenta del padre de Clark que después de unos instantes suspiro y le indico que pasarán a la casa.

“Me alegra que vinieran” comentó Clark con suavidad “cuando le conté todo a mi madre no podía esperar a conocer a Conner”

“Me imagino que tu padre estaba igual de emocionado” murmuro con sarcasmo al que Clark puso los ojos en blanco 

“Sabes que nunca le apuntaría con la escopeta a Conner” sonrió con una sonrisa que Lex conocía muy bien desde hacia once años.

“No es Conner quien me preocupa” murmuró Lex mirando la casa para detenerse y mirar a Clark quien se había detenido unos pasos atrás.

“No dejaré que mi padre te dispare Lex, sabe que es una línea que no debe cruzar” prometió mirando con demasiada atención que hizo a Lex sentirse nervioso.

\----///----

El día había ido bien en realidad, más de lo que espero cuando le comentaron cuál sería su destino y como era el lugar. A pesar de que a su papá no le agradaba porque tenía una especie de trauma con el pueblo a Conner le gusto bastante ya que si excluía la tierra, los lugares eran muy amplios y el sol iluminaba con fuerza por lo que Clark incluso sugirió que salieran a jugar a fuera sacando balón de fútbol americano que hizo a su papá levantar una ceja y a Conner fruncir el entrecejo.

Él había visto los juegos. El maestro de educación física se lo había mostrado en un vídeo para toda la clase y la verdad es que todo eso de golpearse unos a otros como toros furiosos y dejarse aplastar no le llamó la atención. no entendía cómo alguien podría sentirse cómodo con esa invasión a su espacio personal o esa brutalidad contra si mismo aunque no todos pensaban igual

“¡Aaaahhh¡!que genial!” había exclamado Braham emocionado haciéndolo poner los ojos en blanco.

No, si él tuviese que elegir algún deporte elegiría algo más elegante como la esgrima o el Béisbol con todas esas poses raras o lanzamientos de pelotas, al menos se veía menos bruto sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír emocionado cuando Clark lo levanto con sus brazos y lo puso de cabeza obteniendo una mirada preocupada de su papá y una molesta de su abuela quien le pidió que tuviera cuidado.

Hacía tiempo que no lo levantaban con su peso y tamaño, su padre lo hacía raras veces y lo entendía, era difícil de cargar, pero el hecho de que Clark, su progenitor lo hiciera lo hacía sentir extrañamente emocionado y al parecer, al hombre también pues se reía divertido por todo.

“¿Dónde está mi hijo? No lo encuentro” pregunto Clark divertido sosteniendo a Conner de cabeza quien se rió mientras veía el mundo al revés.

\-----------------------////--------------------------

“Dios…Clark podría dejarlo caer” murmuró preocupada Martha.

“No lo hará” contesto automáticamente Lex obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de la mujer.

Clark no dejaría caer a Conner por dos motivos importantes: el primero, era su hijo, ¿qué clase de padre seria si dejaba caer a Conner teniendo supervelocidad?, además eso no lo ayudaría a ganarse el cariño del niño, y el segundo…

Observa a Conner ser levantado por la barriga en el cielo en una posición similar a volar que a Lex le recordó a los pájaros enseñando a sus crías antes de brincar del árbol.

Sí, el segundo motivo era…

Que Lex lo asesinaría si algo le ocurría a su hijo.

\--------------///-------------------------------------------

  
Frunció el ceño por tercera vez en el día, la primera fue cuando su padre le comentó que no era una ciudad sino un pueblo lleno de tierra y granjas. La segunda, fue cuando le contesto que no estaba del todo seguro si tenían gallos en el lugar. Y ahora, cuando pilló a “su abuelo” mirándolo fijamente por quinta vez y eso había sido su colmo.

Toda la tarde el hombre los había estado observando desde las sombras, dándole una mirada confusa a Conner y una de odio a su padre, él sabía que su padre no se sentía cómodo aquí por lo que dedujo que era por el padre de Clark, y Conner lo entendía, cualquiera que fuera observado de esa manera se sentiría no bienvenido, pero eso al parecer no le importaba al hombre lo que lo molestaba aún más. Si no era capaz de tratar bien a su papá entonces no merecía el respeto por parte de Conner.

“¿Por qué estás enojado?” pregunta obteniendo una mirada sorprendida del hombre para pasar a una de incomodidad.

“Su abuelo” se puso nervioso, miro a todos lados como si no quisiera estar frente a él, para finalmente suspirar y sentarse en la mesa, mirando sus manos para levantar la mirada y fijarla en Conner.

Sus miradas se encontraron. 

“No puedo” anuncio, para levantarse bruscamente y salir de la casa dejando a Conner solo en la mesa.

No debería de sentirse como un rechazo, pero lo era. El hombre no era biológicamente su abuelo por lo que no debería de ser un golpe tan duro para Conner, pero, aun así, era el padre de Clark, el hombre a quien respetaba.

Esto se sentía como un golpe.

Una decepción.

“Ah Conner allí estas” comentó su padre entrando a la propiedad para volver abrir la boca y cerrarla, acercarse a Conner y mirarlo preocupado “¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó suavemente.

“Nada…” respondió rápidamente intentando forzar una sonrisa a la que su padre correspondió con una similar y más suave.

“Sabes que no puedes engañarme di-”

“Aquí están” interrumpió Clark entrando para detenerse en la puerta y mirarlos preocupados “¿Paso algo?” pregunto a lo que su papá suspiro.

“¿Porque no le muestras el granero, Clark?” sugirió su papá intercambiando una mirada que Conner no supo interpretar. Obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa tomó la mano de su otro padre y fue guiado hacia el lugar.

Ya no se sentía muy cómodo en la granja, quería irse, pero él era un Luthor y no podría permitir que una sola persona lo intimidara.

Así que fueron juntos a un granero, lleno de paja y polvo que lo hizo mirar nervioso mientras Clark lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos flotando a ambos hasta el piso superior, un pequeño cobertizo con un telescopio apuntando al cielo que Conner miró con curiosidad.

“Este telescopio lo ocupaba mientras vivía aquí” comentó Clark con una sonrisa para mirar a Conner y obtener nuevamente esa mirada confundida “sabes que nunca pensé en traer a mi hijo aquí” confesó obteniendo una mirada incómoda de Conner “estoy muy feliz de que estés en mi vida y esperaba que tú también estuvieras feliz, así que… ¿Qué tal si me dices que pasa por tu mente?” preguntó con suavidad para completar con un poco de humor “aunque parezca difícil no tengo la habilidad de leer los pensamientos” se rió a lo que Conner miró hacia afuera, tranquilo y triste decidido aguardar todo para no incomodar cuando Clark volvió a interrumpir con un suspiro, tomándolo de las axilas para acercarlo a su costado recibiendo una mirada sorprendida para encontrarse con los azules suaves de su padre.

“Lex y tú tienen mucho en común. Sus ojos, aunque nadie lo crea son capaces de delatarlos, pueden reír con ellos, enojarse y llorar…dime hijo, ¿Que te ha hecho estar triste?” preguntó con un cariño que hizo el pecho de Conner sentir apretado, mientras sus ojos picaban para llenarse en contra de su voluntad con lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas que lo hizo fijar avergonzado su mirada en el suelo.

No quería que Clark lo viera llorar, él no era un bebé, era uno niño grande, pero Clark lo había abrazado, envolviendolo en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho para balancearlo con suavidad mientras Conner lloraba desconsolado “Está bien, todo estará bien. No dejare que te pase nada” prometió en el tiempo que le tomaba nuevamente calmarse.

Al parecer decidido a no incomodar a Conner ambos permanecieron ya más calmados mirando al cielo estrellado con él un poco más tranquilo, Clark procedió hablar de muchas cosas que no tenían tanto sentido sobre un pueblo olvidado, una chica bonita y unos superhéroes enmascarados para pasar finalmente a hablar sobre las estrellas y la luna.

“Mira, ese es un asteroide” informó Clark apuntando hacia el cielo mientras Conner soltaba una exclamación silenciosa.

“¿El señor Kent me odia?” preguntó, sintiendo a Clark tensarse.

Incómodo evitó la mirada de su padre.

“No, por supuesto que no” comento decidido para unos segundos después preguntar en un tono inocente por qué Conner lo preguntaba a lo que él permaneció nervioso en silencio “sabes que puedes decirme todo ¿verdad?” pregunto haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran brevemente para que Conner la volviera a bajar nervioso.

“Él me mira enojado, a mí y mi papá, y cuando entre a la cocina y dijo algo sobre que no podía y salió rápido. ¿Le molesto?” preguntó ansioso.

Quizás “su abuelo” pensaba que era malo o que podría hacerle daño, no sería algo raro ya que Clark también lo había pensado pero Conner se había asegurado de hacerle saber que él no le haría daño a ni una mosca a excepción de cuando estaba en la cocina o hacia explotar cosas si se enojaba, lo que era en raras ocasiones porque su padre solía preguntarle bastante seguido si era feliz como si tuviera miedo que de un momento a otro arruinara su vida.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la mirada oscura que paso por el rostro de Clark que de un segundo a otro desapareció para abrazarlo y comenzar a hablar.

“Tu abuelo no tiene una buena imagen del padre de Lex pero eso no debe de preocuparte después de todo tanto Lex y tú son sus propias personas y ahora independientemente de si le gusta o no, somos familia por lo que tú siempre serás mi hijo y por ende su nieto y eso quiere decir que te amara sin importar nada” explicó levantando las cejas “¿Entendido?” pregunto a lo que Conner asintió con una pequeña sonrisa para abrazarse al torso de Clark colocando su cabeza llena de rizos sobre su pecho sintiendo la cabeza del hombre apoyarse sobre la suya.

“Te quiero hijo” susurro suavemente Clark en un tono baje que lo hizo sentir cálido y seguro.

\-------------------------------///----------------------------

Vio a Conner caminar junto a Lex por el maizal, sin su supervisión podría observar su desaparición entre los tonos dorados y rojizos del atardecer como si ambos fueran el sol en su paso. Le había pedido indirectamente a Lex esto, sacar a Conner de la casa. El día hasta hace una hora le había parecido un sueño perfecto en el que su madre adoraba a su hijo y su padre lo aceptaba a su manera, pero no era así, y era momento de despertar. Conner podía ser hijo de Lex, lo que en su actual perspectiva no era malo, en realidad era un niño muy feliz y amoroso, pero eso no quisiera decir que era más hijo de Lex que suyo y por ende sus padres debían no solo de aceptarlo sino también de amarlo tanto como Clark lo hacía.

“¿Se puede saber que tienes en contra de Conner?” pregunta una vez entrado a la casa para pararse frente a la mesa, observando a su madre cocinar la once para descartarla y centrar su atención en el problema actual. Su padre lo mira un momento incómodo para descartarlo y volver a leer el periódico a lo que su madre frunce el ceño, dejando los platos para voltearse y soltar un quejumbroso “¿John?”

“¿Y bien?” insiste Clark.

“¿Qué es esto? ¿una emboscada?” pregunta su padre molesto.

“No, es una pregunta de tu hijo referente a tu nieto” explica viendo la ligera contracción en el cuerpo del hombre ante la última palabra. “Conner es un buen niño, no sé porque lo odias” su padre hace una mueca.

“No lo odio Clark” suspira cansado.

“¿Entonces?”

“¿Entonces qué?”

“¿Por qué actúas como si te incomodara-”

“Porque me incomoda Clark, y si lo entendieras también te incomodaría” defiende obteniendo una exclamación molesta de su madre “escucha hijo, puedes querer mucho a ese niño, pero no importa cómo lo mires es un mini Luthor y siempre lo será”

“¿Y?” pregunta Clark viendo a su padre pestañear como un Búho, sorprendido “no tengo problema con que lo sea, incluso soy feliz ¿sabes por qué? Porque lo amo tal cual es, lo amó a él y a Lex” su padre interrumpe murmurando cosas como no sabe lo que dice, pero Clark lo calla “no, escúchame, estamos viviendo los tres juntos, llevamos unos tres meses y es maravilloso, es mi pequeña familia y esperaba que tú, al ser mi padre lo entendieras y estuvieras feliz por mi”

“Soy feliz por ti Clark, pero-”

“Pero no lo estas demostrando, Conner tiene diez años y lo traje aquí con la esperanza que se sintiera cómodo, bienvenido en mi familia pero ahora me doy cuenta que me equivoque, si no eres capaz de aceptar a mi hijo como es entonces, lastimamente tú y yo no podremos vernos más” sentencia viendo la mirada herida de su padre “tengo que proteger a mi hijo, Lex ha hecho todo por él, ha renunciado a muchas cosas y es hora de que yo también lo haga” finaliza para pasar junto a el hombre y susurrarle a su madre que lo lamentaba mucho , obteniendo un murmullo de hablaremos después a lo que contesto que no se preocupara “no es tu culpa, podría venir a buscarte, llevarte a la residencia pero con el ambiente así Conner no puede venir” 

\------------------------///----------------------

“Lo siento” confeso Conner desde la parte trasera del auto obteniendo una mirada confusa de su papá y una sonrisa triste de Clark.

Clark se había peleado con su padre por culpa de él, su abuela se veía muy triste cuando se despidieron para marcharse y el hombre tampoco había salido a despedirlos. Al parecer su padre no estaba informado porque le dio la mirada de “hablaremos luego” a Clark quien estiró su mano para tomar la de su papá haciendo que se relajara de manera divertida.

“No tienes de qué disculparte Conner, no es culpa tuya, al contrario, yo lamento toda la incomodidad desde ahora tu abuela vendrá más seguido a metrópolis” informó llenándolo de una emoción de alegría. Eso sonaba bien, la abuela era agradable, siempre lo abrazaba y le revolvía el cabello, además, no miraba mal a su papá y eso era muy importante.

“Qué bueno” comentó feliz mirando por la ventana el paisaje perdiendo el levantamiento de ceja de su papá y la sonrisa culpable de Clark.

El regreso a metrópolis fue algo agradable, Clark ya había traído las últimas cosas que le faltaba para acomodarse totalmente con ellos. Cajas que fueron rápidamente revisadas por su papá quien trató de esconder algunas camisas en su cuerpo e incluso trató de convencer a Conner de también hacerlo alegando que alguien debía salvar al mundo de esa monstruosidad.

Viendo la calidad de la tela y los colores y…oh, esa tenía un hoyo.

“¿Esta es una mancha de…ketchup?” preguntó tanteando la mancha que hizo a ambos hacer una mueca de disgusto. “hay que quemarla”.

Es lo único lógico.

“Sigilo Conner, si-gi-lo” instruyó su padre tomando un par de calzoncillos que hizo a ambos mirar horrorizado.

Clark tiene pésimo gusto.

“Quizás podríamos darle un closet completo” pensó en voz alta obteniendo un asentimiento de su papá.

“¿Un closet completo a quién?” preguntó una voz detrás de ellos tensándolos al instante, a lo que ambos voltearon con rapidez escondiendo la evidencia en su espalda “ambos tienen la misma expresión de culpables en sus caras” comentó Clark, de pie sobre ellos con los brazos cruzados y una mirada divertida.

“Conner, te dije que no manosearas las pertenencias de Clark” regaño su papá ignorando la expresión indignada de Conner mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba huir de la escena del crimen.

“No tan lejos Lex. Deja mi camisa donde estaban” ordenó Clark sin moverse del lugar donde tenía fijado a Conner, pero mirando a su papá con sus ojos azules.

“¿Querrás decir dónde pertenecen?” 

“Lex”

“Son una aberración”

“Lex”

“Un daño a la visión”

“Lex”

“¿Qué?” preguntó su padre incómodo.

“Esas son MIS camisas” remarcó Clark dejando un extraño silencio mientras batallaba con la mirada con su papá.

“Eso no se quedará en mi closet” sentenció su padre.

“Tu closet, es una habitación completa Lex y dudo que quieras tener mi aberración en la entrada ¿o sí?” preguntó con una mirada inocente a la que Conner tomó nota mentalmente.

Su papá entrecerró los ojos amenazantes.

“No te atreverías” 

“Pruébame” sentenció Clark dando su propia mirada creando otra vez el silencio.

“Si lo veo cerca de mí Armani te arrepentirás” Conner tenía la boca abierta. Mirando atónito como Clark sonreía encantador para acercarse a su padre y quitarle la camisa de detrás nunca dejando de mirarlo.

“Gracias Lex, eres tan amable” agradeció en un tono dulce que hizo a su padre moverse nervioso a la vez que respondía cosas como “sí, sí, lo que tú digas” viéndose aún más inquieto y susurrándose cosas unos a otros que Conner no alcanzaba a escuchar por lo que frunció el ceño molesto hasta que el timbre los interrumpió, haciendo a su papá saltar y esconderse como un gato a la habitación muy contrariamente a Clark quien sonrió aún más grande a la vez que se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrirla y congelarse.

Tapando la visión.

Obviamente.

“Mamá, papá. Que sorpresa” comentó claramente sorprendido a lo que su abuela sonrió emocionada y “su abuelo” se movió incómodo.

“¿No los invitas a pasar Clark?” preguntó su papá compuesto desde la puerta de la habitación haciendo a Clark saltar y comenzar a tartamudear sobre que pasen y ofrecerles un té o café.

“¿Por qué no armas un rompecabezas?” sugirió su padre colocando la caja frente a él con el título de “Rompecabezas de 1000 piezas” que Conner le dio una mirada confundido porque él nunca armaba rompecabezas, sin embargo, su padre no le prestó atención comenzando a tomar las pocas cajas y ordenarlas en otra habitación. 

Dándoles una mirada molesta a su padre se sentó en el suelo observando con odio el juego, ¿Qué clase de juego era este para darle a un niño? Era como ponerlo a jugar lotería, y sí, era divertido toda la emoción de la competencia y gritar bingo, pero este era un rompecabezas, un juego de uno. Él se haría viejito aquí.

“¿Necesitas ayuda chico?” preguntó una voz gruesa y áspera desde arriba que lo hizo levantar la mirada.

“su abuelo” se veía aburrido, como si a todos los niños molestos que son obligados a armar rompecabezas le ofreciera ayuda, aunque si lo mirabas durante algún tiempo se notaba nervioso.

“Claro” comentó a lo que “su abuelo” se sentó junto a él para comenzar a ordenar las piezas. A lo lejos podía oír a sus padres conversando animadamente con su abuela quien comenzó a hurgar en los muebles murmurando sobre hacer un rico pie de manzana.

“Así que…¿qué tal la escuela?” preguntó nervioso para luego abrir sus ojos cómicamente y mirar a Conner asustado “¿vas a la escuela verdad?”. Conner asiente, viendo al hombre suspirar aliviado.

“Bien”

Silencio.

“¿Algo interesante?” 

“mmm” Conner mira hacia el cielo “no”.

Silencio.

“Pero una vez el autobús escolar cayó de un puente” comentó abriendo mucho los ojos para dar un efecto de sorpresa que hizo al hombre levantar las cejas sorprendido “caí por el cristal, pensé que moriría” “su abuelo” se ve más blanco e incluso preocupado.

“¿Y qué pasó?”

Conner permaneció en silencio dando un efecto dramático.

“Clark llego y me alcanzo a agarrar” “su abuelo” sonrió aliviado.

“Eso es una buena noticia” comentó el hombre colocando algunas piezas a lo que Conner le presto totalmente su atención.

“¿Lo es?” el hombre se tensa para girarse lentamente hacia él.

“Por supuesto que sí. Te podrías haber lastimado”

“¿Y eso sería malo?” pregunta viendo a “su abuelo” tener una mirada culpable.

“Escucha chico-”

“Conner” corrige a lo que “su abuelo” asiente repitiendo su nombre varias veces.

“Sí, Conner” se aclara la garganta en un hábito que ha visto a Clark hacer cientos de veces “yo…lamento si te hice sentir incómodo en algún momento, fui muy duro contigo y yo…yo fui un estúpido y te pido perdón” termina dejando un silencio entre los dos para ofrecer su enorme mano “¿empezamos de nuevo?”

Conner lo mira con la cara en blanco, fijando su atención en los azules de “su abuelo”. Él no era un mal hombre, había criado a su otro padre, y Clark no hablaba más que maravillas de él mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

Quería llevarse bien con él. Deseaba su aprobación, pero había cosas que no se podían pasar por alto. No al menos por él.

"Él es mi papá" anuncio con calma y decisión viendo la comprensión tomar los ojos de mayor edad quienes se oscurecieron con un brillo entristecido.

"Lo sé" afirmó suavemente.

"Yo lo amo"

"Lo sé"

"Entonces entenderás que me duele que lo trates mal ¿verdad?" detrás de ellos la voz de su padre se burló de clark quien se había manchado con harina.

Los ojos de "su abuelo" se oscurecieron aún más.

"Veo" indicó apretando los labios mientras miraba el suelo con vergüenza en su cara.

"Entonces, si yo te doy una oportunidad por hacerme sentir mal lo justo es que tú también le des una a mi papá ¿o no?, después de todo los adultos deben de dar el ejemplo ¿verdad?" concluye viendo la mirada sorprendida de "su abuelo" quien luego de unos segundos se rió divertido para mirar a Conner con cierto orgullo en sus ojos azules.

"Pues, tienes razón" asiente divertido "debemos de dar el ejemplo a los niños pequeños como tú" Conner frunce el ceño ante esa frase pero prefiere tomárselo con humor.

Después de todo…si podía darle una oportunidad a Clark podía darle una a su abuelo.

“Claro, no hay problema” acordó sonriendo, estrechando su pequeña mano con la más grande.

“¿De que hablan muchachos?” preguntó su abuela inclinándose sobre ellos con una sonrisa tranquila a lo lejos podía escuchar a su papá gritarle a Clark algo como “ni se te ocurra Kent”, obviamente sin la supervisión de ella el caos en la cocina estaba por instalarse, su abuelo, al parecer inconsciente del futuro problema, se encogió de hombros para responderle “cosas de chicos” empujando ligeramente a Conner con el codo en un movimiento juguetón que lo hizo sonreír divertido.

Quizás tener un abuelo no era tan malo.

Quizás si lograba sobrevivir a sus padres luchando en la cocina podría tener uno

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
